Darkness On the Edge of Town
by mybestfriendpercyjackson
Summary: A new, powerful demigod is found and brought to Camp Half Blood to train. Once disaster strikes, she is called upon to prove herself and bring honor to her godly parent on an important quest. But she can't do it alone! Percy and the gang join in to help.


**A new and all-powerful demigod is found and taken to Camp Half Blood. Once arriving there, she is convinced to stay and train with the other campers. Then, disaster strikes and this new demigod is called upon to prove herself in a quest to save Olympus from attack. But she can't do it alone! Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the gang tag along, of course. Set after The Last Olympian, includes all of the original PJO characters plus some of my own, Rated T just in case. **

**DISCLAIMER**:_ I do not own Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and The Olympians series or any of the themes, elements, and characters included in it._

**Chapter 1, Sneak Attack**

The highway stretched far into the dark horizon, twisting upward through hills while snowcapped mountain peaks hovered above.

Trees of all different kinds cluttered the sides of the road and continued into a never-ending forest that blanketed the hills at the base of the mountain range in dark green leaves.

It was starting to rain, and a thick, musky scent hung in the hair with the mist; a mixture of pine needles and wet tree bark.

All was quiet except for the sound of the rain drip-dropping over the woods.

About twenty feet from the left side of the highway, a girl made her way through the trees.

She seemed a bit suspicious, like she was trying hard not to be seen.

The mysterious girl kept walking for about a mile up the base of the mountain, then finally collapsed on the ground next to a pine tree.

She dropped her backpack, curled up against the tree trunk and shivered and rubbed her arms, breathing heavily.

She closed her eyes.

Just as the girl was drifting off, a monstrous roar tore through the air, echoing off the mountains and surrounding the forest.

She jumped to her feet and slowly turned in a full circle, trying to pinpoint what direction the noise came from.

Loud thumping noises shook the ground, and the girl grabbed her backpack and backed away from the sounds, hiding behind a random boulder that must have fallen from the mountain above.

The thumps sounded like footsteps.

They got quicker, and the girl held her breath and ducked lower next to the rock.

The footsteps got closer and closer and closer, until she could see what was actually causing them.

It was gigantic.

The creature resembled both a snake and an alligator, with a long, twisting neck connected to a scaly torso.

A dragging tail extended out of the beast's body, wrapping around various trees and pulling them straight out of the earth  
Its head was covered in scales and tipped with a ferocious snout.

The monster's forked tongue lashed out of its mouth as it hissed at the seemingly empty forest, frustrated that it couldn't find what it was looking for.

The girl crept out from behind the boulder, careful not to cross the snake monster's field of view.

She took a ring off of her right hand ring finger and tossed it up into the air.

As it spun, the golden piece of jewelry transformed itself into a tall spear with a deadly sharp point.

The girl caught the spear and, before stepping in front of the beast, took a deep breath.

She looked to the sky in a pleading way, like she was asking it for protection and guidance.

Finally, the girl came out from behind the tree and charged the snake monster at full speed, shouting a battle cry as she ran.

The beast unwrapped its tail from a pine and lunged at the girl.

She responded by blocking its attack with her spear, attempting to stab at the monster.

The beast's elongated neck stretched around to the girl's backside while its tail snaked in front of her.

She paused, waiting for a chance to strike at its scaly skin.

The girl must have not known that the monster's head was behind her, because once she took a stab at its tail, the creature lifted it away and the girl fell to the ground.

_Hiss_; she heard the snake monster leading up for another attack.

The girl got up and faced the beast as it bared teeth as sharp as knives at her.

She dove at the neck, and tried to stab the creature in its belly, but the tail went to work again and tripped her.

The girl got up as quickly as she had fell and dodged the monster's tail as it swung towards her.

It hit the boulder instead, and the beast started to get even more angry.

She charged at the monster and went in for a sneak attack, right at its hind legs.

As the girl jumped onto its back, the creature lashed back and forth, attempting to throw her off.

She held on, though, and managed to stay on the monster's back long enough to stab it right in the middle of its head.

The beast roared so greatly, the ground seemed to be having a heart attack from the impact.

The girl finally let go and fell right in front of the monster, who wasn't finished just yet.

It took its final go at the girl, crushing her right leg with its huge teeth.

The girl cried out in pain as the snake monster collapsed and then dissolved in a cloud of yellow vapor.


End file.
